


You Got the Love

by Kissa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drama, Feels, First Time, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Parabatai Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa
Summary: Jace wants to disappear once all his hopes are shattered. But his parabatai can track him anywhere and he comes to find him and bring him home. And this time it's not a drunk Jace he runs into.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	You Got the Love

Alec had again gone out to get Jace back from whatever self-destructive pursuit his parabatai had chased.    
  
He knew exactly why Jace had been missing for the last three days and what the  _ grief _ he felt in their bond meant. He also picked up on feelings of not being enough and hopelessness. He was used to having those feelings all his life, but coming from Jace, they had made him burst into tears in the middle of the Downworld Cabinet meeting. 

He needed to hold his parabatai in his arms right then and tell him everything was alright. That he, Alec, was still his and would only ever be his, in any way Jace would have him. That what he had felt one week ago through their bond had not been Magnus and him having sex, but him coming in his pants at Magnus’ very graphic descriptions of what he wanted to do to Alec if Alec agreed to be his.    
  
Alec had run out of Magnus’ place like a bat out of Hell, going straight to his room at the Institute and cleaning up, his mind racing and not letting him sleep. 

Jace had been trying with everything that he was to beat himself into being happy for his parabatai. Telling himself Alec was a grown man now and over him; thinking that Magnus was powerful, rich and famous and he could protect Alec way better than he could - but his heart had stomped its foot and had shouted what it wanted over and over and louder than any rational thoughts Jace forced himself to think.    
  
Eventually Jace had decided to run - thinking that Alec was too busy enjoying his new relationship to check with the bond and with him. And by the time he returned to the Shadow World, things would have settled and he’d have to live with losing his parabatai to romantic love. 

Alec was surprised to find Jace in a clean and very stylish AirBnb, as opposed to the alleyways, dumps and seedy clubs he was used to retrieving Jace from whenever he went out drowning his sorrows in mundane liquor.    
  
Jace had been crying, he could not only feel but also see that when Jace opened, wearing a toweling robe after having showered.    
  
“What are you doing here?” Jace asked. “Have you come here to brag? To gloat? Do you need my blessing to break what’s left of my heart?”    


His beautiful mismatched eyes filled with tears again, and Jace furiously wiped at his eyes before the tears fell.    
  
Alec walked in past Jace and locked the door behind him, with lock and rune too.    
  
“Jace. Listen to me. It’s not how you think it is. Magnus and I aren’t a thing.”    
  
“What? How? But I know what I felt.”    
  
“That was me being an overexcitable, horny virgin. We didn’t actually do it. He… talked about some things and I… uh, that was a lot.”    
  
Jace looked at him for a few moments, eyes big and round, before the coin dropped and Jace’s eyebrows went up.

“So does this mean…?”    
  
“Yes, it means that I don’t want anyone else if I can’t have you! I love you, Jace. Always have, always will. And apparently, so do you.”   
  
“I’m such an idiot. I should have said something sooner. But I was afraid your parents would find out and punish you, like they do for everything we do that they don’t approve of.”    
  
“Well, now we’re men, mother and father can do little if anything against us. Or against me. But agreed, you are an idiot. However, you are my idiot and I love you.” Alec said, bridging the distance between them and pulling Jace into a kiss.    
  
“I love you too!” Jace tore himself away from Alec to say, desperately holding on to the lapels of his blazer.    
  
“Then show me. Make me yours, Jace.” Alec said, gathering all his courage to say those words. It felt good though, to utter words he had only ever said in his fantasies.    
  
Jace nodded and began to undress Alec, his hands trembling with excitement and anticipation. He ended up needing help, but eventually they both fell among the sheets, naked and warm against each other.    
  
It should have been awkward, given how new it was to the both of them and how inexperienced they were, but it wasn’t. It felt right and it flowed in a way that was all them, Alec and Jace, their personal, private, shared magic, outside the parabatai bond.

They already had a sort of intimacy between them that overshadowed all other human or downworlder bonds, and it already felt like they were one soul inhabiting two bodies. Which was why they knew how to touch each other, how to give each other pleasure and how to fall over the edge together.    
  
Jace had to put a damper on the mood when Alec, drugged with lust, asked Jace to fuck him. They didn’t have anything with them that would make it even remotely bearable, and even though Alec said he could take whatever pain it was Jace was so afraid of and that that was what iratzes were for, Jace wouldn’t budge.   
  
They had to take a bus to cross almost all of New York back to the Institute and Alec was trying to keep it together until they were back home in Jace’s room, where Jace had said he kept his stash of lube.    


Jace seemed a lot more composed and cooler, getting them the tickets and choosing the comfy spots at the back of the bus, where he could snuggle up against Alec.    
  
The bus driver didn’t have many passengers so she turned up the radio, and a song came on that Jace seemed to know the lyrics to.    
  
Alec kept sulking and concentrating on keeping his erection in check until he was back in the privacy of Jace’s room, but he had no choice but to pay attention to the song. Even in his state, and looking at Jace, who felt and looked heavenly next to him, he thought the song really did fit them.

_ Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air. _

_ I know I can count on you. _

_ Sometimes I feel like saying "Lord, I just don't care". _

_ But you've got the love I need to see me through. _

_ Sometimes it seems the going is just too rough. _

_ And things go wrong no matter what I do. _

_ Now and then I feel like life is just too much. _

_ But you've got the love I need to see me through. _

Once Jace’s door closed behind him and he was slammed against it for a heated kiss as Jace applied a locking rune, he allowed himself to let go of his worries again. 

(the end)

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for enjoying my little fic!  
> Kudos and comments are really savoured in this house. <3


End file.
